thewinnieyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winifred Perry
memeral moments Winifred '(Winnie) Perry is the star of the Winnie Years series by Lauren Myracle. SISTER'S:, Maggie Perry,sandra perry.BROTHER'S Tyler Perry. She has long brown hair, up until December when she was thirteen and cut her hair for a program called Locks of Love, which is made into a wig for hairless children with cancer.BOYFRIEND: Lars Colman whom she met and liked when she was twelve in the seventh grade.FATHER:joel perry.MOTHER:ellen perry.AUNT'S:lucy. Appearances Ten March winnie has a hauted house birthday party.then writes a note 2 herself that says growing is all it's cracked up 2 be! April she wished that amandas mom was her mom in front of ellen May she goes 2 NEW YORK CITY with sandra & lucy. June she stands up 4 ty after a girl teases him 4 wearing pink. July she goes 2 camp without amanda 'cause she drooped out at the last minuet August ty's 4th b-day!!.winnie gets called stupid- head from amanda after she (amanda)gets a bug stuck in her shirt:( September winnie is excited 2 start her first day of trinity!:)until...Chantelle and Amanda say it's time thay have crushes on boys! October winnie has a talk about Alex plotkin with Sandra ,and starts 2 belive that Amanda LIKES Alex plotkin!! November 4 thanksgiving winnie and her classmates have 2 write what there thanful 4 December winnie is mindys secretsanta.and gives her a pink container full of reeses peanut butter cups but... January winnie starts her new years resalution! she find a old box and tries 2 jump in it feetfirst and ends up getting knocked out.later that night the whole family watch finding nemo in winnie's bedroom. February she gets in2 a catfight with mindy!! March joel and his friend elmo make her a bookshielf 4 her room and finds out the note she rote fell though the wall! she makes plans 4 her 11th b-day!!:) winnie talks 2 ellen about mindy. Eleven March :On Winnie's eleventh birthday, she had a sleepover party. The guests included Dinah Devine, whom she had thought of a weird kid, whom she had to invite since her dad works with Dinah's Dad, Amanda Wilson, an only child and her best friend forever, Chantelle, and her friends louise and Karen. Amanda had been Winnie's best friend, so she gave her a pet kitten which Winnie named Sweetie-Pie after Amanda's cat, Sweet-Pea. Dinah and her first bonded when the rest of the guests were playing when Dinah came over to Winnie and commented about her new kitten saying, "She's so cute." Winnie noticed that Dinah was not riding in the electric chair with the other girls at the party, and Dinah says it's because Louise won't let her because she's too big. Winnie says that Sweetie-Pie likes Dinah, and Dinah said that she has four cats at home. Dinah shows Winnie how to stroke a cat behind the ears, and Winnie suggests that the two girls try the new Lip-Smackers that Winnie got. When Dinah picked one out, Winnie says to smell it to make sure she likes it. The chapter ends with Winnie smelling the Bursting with Blueberries lip gloss. April :The chapter starts with Winnie giving her mother a makeover using the body glitter and lip gloss she got for her birthday. Winnie mentions that her mother has been putting her off for weeks but she told her it was "now or never". After Winnie was done, it is mentioned that Winnie's Dad even said she looked fabulous. He also said that the 'mole' was very dramatic. Winnie said it was a beauty mark, with Sandra backing her up. Winnie's Mom and Ty go out to 'Sam's Club' and Sandra comes up to Winnie, telling her to give her a makeover. Winnie says that gold was prettier for her and her Mother because of their brown hair and brown eyes, but silver is better for Sandra because she has blonde hair and blue eyes. When Winnie finished Sandra's makeover, Sandra frowned and said that she looked like a tramp. Winnie says she looked like a mermaid, but Sandra just said "Whatever" and leaving. Winnie says that she saw Sandra practicing hair styles in her room which made Winnie feel good, because Sandra took a liking to her ideas. :When Winnie, Ty, Sandra and their mother went to go take Sandra to the dentist, Sandra passed gas, and got mad when her mother pointed it out. Winnie explains that her mother saw a girl that looked like Sandra's friend, Jenny, so she said "Look, there's Jenny!" Sandra called Jenny's name out the window, and got humiliated when she realized that she was waving to a complete stranger. Sandra tells Winnie to sit with her when they get to the dentist' office. Winnie says it's because she wants someone to be mad with. Sandra says that she will scream if Stephanie cleans her teeth, because Stephanie enjoys making Sandra's gums bleed. The receptionist calls Winnie in, and Stephanie is the dentist who cleans Winnie's teeth. Winnie wondered where all the spit goes when the "vacuum-thing" sucks it all up. Stephanie told Winnie that she needs to floss every night, and to send Sandra in. :While Winnie and Ty were waiting for Sandra to come out, they started to play checkers. Ty messes up the game, and when Sandra comes out, Winnie goes up to her saying "Did she make your gums bleed?" Sandra shows her the blood, and told Winnie that Stephanie said "If you floss more, your gums would toughen up." Sandra remarks saying "Yeah, that's just what I want- tough gums." Winnie and Sandra tell their Mom that Stephanie has gained a lot of weight and has dyed her hair super blonde. Stephanie comes out and The Perry Mother says that she's super skinny, and her hair looks the same. Winnie and Sandra say that Stephanie is going to kill them next time they're there. May she goes 2 a drug store with amanda. June she's forced 2 ask alex plotkin 2 there ice skating party!! July she drikns a raw egg but vomit's it up {eeewwww!!!} August she goes 2 the beach with amanda and almost gets shock by jellyfish September she get's a burn on the forhead and a stiff neck trying 2 ''impress gail. October she goes seaching for a withes hat but instead sweatie-pie get's stuck in a hole November she spend's the day with dinah. December winnie is stuck at school 'cause of a snowstorm. January she tells dinah that they shouldn't spend every moment together February she tries 2 ask toby rinhart 2 the valintines day dance March she stand's up 2 gail and sais that she's not the boss of thing's just because she wear's a bra.Twelve March :The book starts on Winnie's 12th birthday. She was getting dressed to go to a nice resurant with her family, her sister's boyfriend, Bo, and her new best friend Dinah after losing her old best friend Amanda to Gail Grayson, her schools mean girl. While she was getting dressed, she noticed that she had boobs. She ran to her mom's room. Her mom comments that Winnie looks so pretty before noticing Winnie's boob's. Her mom hugs her and tells her that they're going to have to go bra shopping for Winnie. She wiggles out of her mom's grasp quickly, because she knew that if she showed up to school with a new bra, people might think she only wore one to get the attention of Gail, who is always flaunting her bright purple bra through her clothes. :Winnie runs to her room, gets into her closet and shuts the door, where she proceeds to sink to the floor and have a minor panick attack. A few minutes later, her sister finds her there and, after asking Winnie what in the world she was doing, tells her its time to leave. :At the resturant, Winnie complements Dinah on her outfit, even though she kind of doesn't mean it, noting Dinah was even carrying a pocketbook. Dinah returns the favor and compliments Winnie on her outfit as well. Winnie thanks her and looks down, noting that she wore double layers to hide her new developments. They are escorted to a table, and since it is a Japanese resturant, they are required to take off their shoes. Dinah isn't thrilled by this idea, asking Winnie what she should do if her feet stink. Winnie tells her as long as she took a shower recently, she should be fine. They sit down, and, to Dinah's horror, the waiter comes right up to the table and begins to cook shrimp. Dinah clutches Winnie's arm and tells her that she is afraid of them because of their veins. Winnie laughs and teases her, even though Dinah begs her to stop. The family makes a toast to her. The waiter wishes her a Happy Birthday, flicking some shrimp onto Dinah's plate. :Later on, they have a sleepover, annoying Sandra because of the mounting level of noise. Winnie mentions her mother would have called it Punch-Drunk. The last time mentioned, Winnie takes the mud mask out of her room, even though she and Dinah both commented it was weird. After putting it on, Winnie remarks that Dinah has some mud in her hair and it throws the friends into a huge fit of giggles. Sandra burst in and furiously realizes the girls used her mud mask without asking. She then leaves, making her sister say, "Sandra, Sandra, Sandra. Do you have to be so loud?" Causing Dinah to laugh. April she get's her ears pierced May she get's her first 3 bras June she graduate's from the 6th grade {YAY!!!!!} July she goes 2 camp winding gap:FART'S n front of everyone!,has a horse stand ON her foot!! and on her last night she amanda and 3 other girl's all go skinny dipping and get caught but not in trouble... August she start's 2 hang out with amanda and get's attacked by horrnet's. September she starts her 1st day of 7th grade. October she goes 2 a book club with maleana and luise and gets knocked out in suply closet.at the school's halloween party she dresses u as a devil. November winnie gets her period and goes 2 sandra 4 advice and sandra gives her advice by giving her book's by judy blume. December she and lars talk and he promises he'll call her!!!{eeeeeeee!!!!!}she spens christmas eve with cinnamon.then lars calls her and wishes her a merry christmas. January she goes 2 louise's 13th birthday.sinceher period was on {again} she had 2 wear a tampon, but it slip's out in the pool!!and runs home sobbing 2 sandra. February she & cinnamon trash talk about dinah (and she overhear's it!!) so dinah ignore's winnie and starts hanging out with vanita. March she gives ty advice about this boy who pinched him.she and lars hold hand's ''Thirteen March winnie,dinah,and cinnamon all go get makover's at the bobbi brown makeup cunter. April winnie admit's that she want's lars.and when he ask her if he'll see her in spanish class she play's ''hard 2 get''and sais ''if you're lucky May winnie,cinnamon,and dinah all go 2 memorial park with biegnut's and milk.cinnamon talk's about her neighbor (steffie)who went 2 this party.later that night winnie goes 2 bryces party (wearing a denim miniskirt that requierd some tugging when sitting down and a plain white t-shirt as seen on the cover of thirteen)when she and lars KISS!!!! June 8TH GRADE HERE YOU COME!!!! winnie graduates from the 7th grade.she and lars go 2 the california pizza kitchen on a goodbye date 'cause he's going 2 pruage 4 the summer :( July winnie goes 2 camp with cinnamon and her mom and get's carsick.she meet's a boy named adam.cinnamon had 2 ''go' ''so she and winnie had 2 go 2 a tree and hear a twig snap.winnie picks up an AX 2 defend herself from the murderer!!(AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!) August everyone is cranky and HOT.ellen is the crankyest.winnie find's out she's pregnet!:O September it's the begening of the school year.lars acts like a jerk:[ ellen takes winnie and ty out for ice cream.when they get home lars is there on the porch.lars and winnie kiss again and again and again. October winnie goes 2 trinity 4 a teacher workday and find's out ty's friend has lukimia:( she goes 2 her mother's altrasound:) November winnie,cinnamon,and dinah go 2 a friend's bar mitzfa. December winnie donates her hair 2 the LOCKS OF LOVE foundation:) January lars cancel's on winnie.bryce breaks up with cinnamon over facebook:( winnie learns from cinnamon that lars got addicted 2 the internet and he lied 2 her! the next day at school he bring's her a cookie and sais that peanut butter is her favorite(but chocolate chip is her favorite!) later that night joel bring's them mcdonalds she then calls lars and thretens 2 break up with him if he doesn't be more nice 2 her:( February she and sandra skip school.then she goes over 2 bryces party and lars apoligizes 2 her!(and he cries!). March she tells magnolia grace perry about the world. ''Thirteen Plus One'' March she ask sandra advice about h-i-g-h-s-c-h-o-o-l.dinah and cinnamon sing her happy birthday:) then pour marshmellow's on her. fall in her bra and had 2 go 2 the girls room 2 get it out. April ... May ... June ... July ... August ... September ... October ... November ... December ... January ... February ... March ... Images {C winnie goes through her ups and downs but things always wor k out! Winnie@10.png|Winnie Age 10 Winne @1.png|Winnie Age 11 Winnie.png|Winnie Age 12 Winnie@13.jpg|Winnie Age 13 19:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Ten Character Category:Eleven Character Category:Twelve Character Category:Thirteen Character Category:Thirteen Plus One Character